thebibleofdragonballzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bible of Dragon Ball Z Wiki
Welcome to The Bible of Dragon Ball Z Wikia Page done by The Admins of The Bible of Dragon Ball Z page. About The Bible of Dragon Ball Z started with an idea. That idea was that Dragon Ball Z was failing. Naruto, and other anime were taking it’s place as the dominating anime to watch. People were losing it. No one cared about older anime. It certainly didn't help when Nickelodeon came out with Dragon Ball Z Kai, which is a scar on the name Dragon Ball Z. Upon finding that there was only a “book” of Dragon Ball Z, some people took it into their own hands to create a new outlet for Dragon Ball Z fans on Facebook. From there it evolved and took control. Instead of just talking about Dragon Ball Z in the normal fanboy sort of way, The Bible of Dragon Ball Z turns around and points out it’s plotholes and people who suck in the series. As of now, there are no variations that exist but there is time. The Bible of Dragon Ball Z page has become a outlet for fans and trolls alike to vent and laugh. In the similar nature of Amabo Kcorb or Brock Obama, The Bible of Dragon Ball Z also takes their own stand on what is in the news and makes their page fully interactable. The Page The Bible of Dragon Ball Z page is ever growing. Creating memes, interacting with fans, conducting polls and entertaining everyone. The page has over 1000 fans, and now 13 administrators. We try to help everyone to be engaged with the topics discused but we can't force anyone. "Everyone has their own ideas, that's why I've gathered so many admins. I want a lot of ideas on the page. Of course people will argue will me but that's only natural. I want it so that every admin has the opportunity to interact with the fans. I really want people to enjoy the page for how open it is."-Admin 1/Joe. The Future As for the future, they have been planning many changes. The Bible of Dragon Ball Z plans to give away prizes by holding contests. They will give away games, action figures and other Dragon Ball Z memorabilia. They have also pioneered Metal Gear Sunday which they interact with fans and people who don’t know anything about it. The page has 13 (not counting one who we needed to ban) administrators currently, most of which have admin badges that either they made or the creator of the page made. Everyone contributes to make The Bible of Dragon Ball Z not just another Dragon Ball Z fan page but a place to really interact and talk to people who love the series and other anime and stuff too. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Favorite Characters Category:Characters who shouldn't exist Category:The Start Category:Metal Gear Sunday Category:King Vegeta Category:Bardock Category:The Rules Category:Cute Pictures Category:The Great Attack of Toonami Day Category:Sarcastic Vegeta Category:Family Problems Vegeta Category:The Admins Category:Dragon Ball Z: Aftermath Category:Monster and the Family Category:Browse